The Fray
by crazylove06
Summary: T/M-Attending George Mason's funeral and the comfort they bring to each other. Post season 2


**Author note: So here's the next. It's longer than my other one-shots, which I like. I'm going to start making them longer I've decided. **

**This has been an idea of mine for some time. **

**I was nervous about this one so I hope it's alright.**

**Reviews are always appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of 24, all others are fictitious. **

Michelle arrived on time to his funeral. George's family thought it would be better to hold the reception at his own house. She stood at the front door, not wanting to go in. She'd been dreading this; she was never good at goodbyes. But she knew she owed it to George; for everything he had said to her.

She slowly turned the knob and went inside. Her eyes immediately scanned the room for familiar faces.

She saw his ex-wife. Sadness eroded her face, but the look in her eyes said the George I knew and loved died a long time ago. Next to her was their son. His face was ridden with regret that he didn't make things right. Others in the crowd were nameless faces, most from work, none of which knew the real him, herself included.

She walked around the house, making small talk with people she didn't know, told his family how sorry she was.

She walked down a less crowded hallway, only a few people stood. She came across an office door that was left open, she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help going in.

Looking around it all looked so different; there was a line of pictures on a desk, most from when George was younger. She saw some wedding pictures; his wife looked so beautiful she thought. She continued to walk and saw that same wife with a big round belly, and George caressing it.

She looked more closely at one of the picture. It was George holding his son high above his shoulders; he looked so much happier then. The George she knew was all business, sarcastic, and somewhat hateful. The person she saw in the picture was a family man, he looked like a father, a husband, and just happy.

She wondered what had happened to this picture. No doubt it was due to the job; could his wife not take the long, lonely nights CTU brought. Maybe George became too focused on his work and missed a few too many soccer games to be forgiven.

She remembered her mother used to do the same thing, hold her above her head and tell her she was flying. Michelle closed her eyes and went back in time to that place. She could feel her mother's arms; see her hair flowing, feel the wind against her face.

A creaking of the door brought her back to reality; that was also a long time ago.

Michelle turned her head to see Tony walking in. He came up behind her; she could feel his breathe on her skin.

He examined the picture she was studying and gave a small smile.

"My dad used to do that when we were kids" he said.

A small tear escaped her, rolled down her cheek, she didn't really know why.

Tony looked over into her eyes, she was hurting. From the first time he saw her crying he knew it was something he would never want to see again.

Suddenly, and to her surprise, Tony brushed his lips against her shoulder, soothingly and with care, trying to stop the hurt, make her feel less alone. She felt so comforted by his small gesture.

He reached down and grabbed her hand, rubbing slow circles on her palm.

"Come on, there about to start" he said, leading her out of the room, taking one last look at that picture.

He led her to a seat in the back rows. They had already started to give the eulogy. The first one was given by his son; going over fun times they had; his father teaching him how to ride a bike. It was very moving, Tony found himself getting teary.

The eulogy went on for some time, each more beautiful then the next. Tony held her hand throughout the entire thing, squeezing extra tight when things got emotional. They each went up and placed a rose on his grave, saying a last goodbye to a friend.

He walked her back to her car, keeping an eye on her; she seemed to be growing worse by the minute.

"Hey Tony, Michelle, wait up" they heard someone say. Tony looked back and saw Tom, one of the computer analysts, coming up to them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Alright" Tony said, reaching out to shake Tom's hand.

"Listen a couple people from CTU are going to go out for some drinks, just a little something, maybe make a toast to George and everyone else, you guys wanna come?"

Tony looked over at Michelle for an answer; she seemed to be in her own little world.

"Um yeah sure" Tony said.

"How about you Michelle" Tom asked.

"Yeah, ok" she said softly.

"I'll give you a ride over" Tony offered.

Tony drove Michelle over to the restaurant in silence, he hated it. It wasn't awkward by any means; he was just so worried about her state of mind.

Soon as they parked and walked in they could recognize at least 10 people from work. They were all sitting around, drinks flowing, just talking.

Tom pulled out a chair for Michelle, and Tony sat next to her. They sat there a long time, listening to old stories about how George had once told Ryan off in front of everyone. Even Michelle had to crack a smile at that. But when the bomb was mentioned Michelle quickly excused herself to get a drink. Tony followed a few minutes later, no longer being able to give her space.

"Hey" he said, coming to sit on the stool next to her.

"Hey, some party huh?" she said.

"Michelle, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine" she said rather quickly.

"Listen, I just want you to know you can talk to me if you need to."

Before she could answer someone from work stood up with hid drink in hand.

"This is to George Mason and everyone else lost that day."

They all held their drinks, and drank to a memory. As it got later people started clearing out, wanting to be with their families before they had to go back to work. Tony and Michelle sat there talking; listening to the music that was playing.

"Dance with me" he stated more than asked.

They got on the dance floor; Michelle put her arms on him he led her around. The music went on, she held onto him tighter whilst his fingertips gently ran circles over back. By the end of the song their feet had stopped, they stood just holding one another.

Tony took her face in his hands, rubbing his fingers under her beautiful almond eyes, wiping away the stray tears.

His lips brushed against hers, he captured her bottom one in his lips. The room went hazy, time stopped, but the music played on.


End file.
